


playing house

by reyloisms



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben and Rey are blood cousins, Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Grooming, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, POV Alternating, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Inexperience, Taboo, Underage Sex, Young Love, no beta we die like men, safe sex because they're young but not dumb, set in early 90s not that it matters tho, sex when she's 14 and he's 17, three year age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyloisms/pseuds/reyloisms
Summary: "It looks funny," she commented, after putting her face dangerously close to the member in question.She could see that it was beginning to grow, slowly but surely. Rey wasn't that naive not to know he was getting hard, it made her feel giddy to see him in such a state. She wondered if he would let her touch him."You shouldn't say that about someone's dick," he told her, frowning. "It's not exactly a confidence booster."Rey giggled. "Sorry," she whispered."You can touch it."In which Rey and Ben love each other and not only in the way family members do.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 147





	playing house

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS AN INCESTUOUS FANTASY! DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT! IT'S TABOO AND IT IS DIRTY! 
> 
> That being said, Ben and Rey have a three year age gap and are both underage. They start their sexual exploration of each other's bodies really early and if that makes you uncomfortable than maybe this is not the story for you.
> 
> comments and kudos are welcome and appreciated ❤

Rey is what some people would call an early bloomer. 

She was only seven when she found out the little hood located between her legs made her feel good when she rubbed at it for long enough. Somehow, she knew she shouldn't do it next to other people, so she always did it before bed when it was dark and her parents were asleep in their room. 

At ten, she kissed a boy for the first time. It was her cousin Ben, who had been getting grouchy now that he was thirteen. 

Rey had cried when he refused to play with her one of the times they had visited, he told her she was a kid and he didn't want to babysit her like he always ended up doing. Her aunt Leia found her crying under the dinner table and gave her son a talking to, the next day Ben unwillingly played with Rey until he convinced her they should do something else. 

"What should we do?" Rey asked, eyes bright and waiting for her big cousin's suggestion. 

Ben tapped his chin, thinking. "Have you ever played house?" He blurts after some time. 

Rey scrunched up her face. "No, what's that?" 

"Like, you play the mommy and I'll be the daddy." 

"Do we have to kiss like mommies and daddies do?" Rey asked, sitting up on his bed. 

Ben shrugged. "If you want to." 

She tumbled out of bed, kneeling in front of her cousin who had been sitting on the floor playing with his game boy. "You can kiss me now," she said, puckering her lips. 

Her cousin laughed, putting his game boy aside. "Ok, but our parents can't know about this." 

Rey tilted her head to the side, her inquisitive gaze set on her cousin's face. "Why not?" 

"Because cousins aren't supposed to kiss," he told her, inching closer, " _ or  _ play house." 

"Oh," Rey breathed out, feeling her heart pick up speed when her cousin put his bigger hand on her thigh. "Ok." 

"Ok," Ben agreed, then his lips were on hers. 

It was a quick kiss, soft and gentle and strangely innocent. Rey blinked her lashes up at her cousin, feeling funny things in her chest and down  _ there _ . 

"How was it?" She asked, eager to know his opinion on her kissing skills. 

Ben cocked his head to the side, studying her face. "It could be better," he said, shrugging. "I can help you with that." 

"With kissing?" 

"Yeah." 

"Ok," Rey agreed. 

"Ok?" 

"I want to be good at kissing," she explained, hiding her face by tilting her head down and creating a curtain with her auburn hair. 

She missed the way her cousin smiled. Like he had won a prize. "You'll be." 

They began helping each other from that day forward. First it was with kisses and ways to talk with boys, then when Rey was fourteen her cousin asked her if she wanted to see a dick. With wide eyes, Rey agreed. 

Ben zipped down his pants and stood in just his underwear in front of Rey. She found it amazing that he didn't look self conscious of his body, not that he needed to be -- he was perfect. All smooth skin and defined muscles from playing lacrosse. 

His dick hung between his legs, it looked big though she didn't have anything to compare it to. Rey suspected anything about Ben was big, though. 

"It looks funny," she commented, after putting her face dangerously close to the member in question. 

She could see that it was beginning to grow, slowly but surely. Rey wasn't  _ that  _ naive not to know he was getting hard, it made her feel giddy to see him in such a state. She wondered if he would let her touch him. 

"You shouldn't say that about someone's dick," he told her, frowning. "It's not exactly a confidence booster." 

Rey giggled. "Sorry," she whispered. 

"You can touch it." 

She looked up at him, doe eyes filled with uncertainty. Their parents weren't home, they had gone out for dinner and left the kids together looking after each other. It wasn't an uncommon thing to happen in their family and it was the reason why Ben and Rey had had many opportunities to experiment with each other. 

Feeling bold, she reached out and grabbed her cousin's dick a bit too strongly. "Hey," he yelped, loosening her grip with his hands. "Like this," he said, showing her how to hold him. 

She tested moving her hand, it made Ben hiss. 

"This good?" 

He nodded, closing his eyes when she kept moving her hand up and down his length. Ben was fully hard now, and Rey reveled in the feeling that she was the one getting him off and not one of the skanks he went out on dates with. 

Yeah, she heard aunt Leia talking about this Kaydel girl that apparently went to homecoming with Ben. She knew it was unreasonable to be angry that her cousin was actually experiencing high school and not pining after her like she had been for him since they were kids. Rey knew it was an unhealthy attachment, but when Ben's lips were on hers and his hands hovered over her body it felt so good that she could lose herself in it. 

"Has anyone touched your dick before?" She blurted, right when he let out a low moan that sent shivers down her spine. 

He opened his eyes, confusion shining in the brown gentle irises that she was so familiar with. "What?" 

She stopped rubbing him, staring up at his face. "Who's Kaydel?" 

Ben huffed, plopping down on the bed where Rey was sitting in. His dick was still hard and it looked funny stuck in the air like that. He rubbed a hand down his face, panting slightly. 

"A girl that was into me," he told her, meeting her eyes. "I took her to homecoming and she gave me a handjob before I dropped her off for the night." 

"That's all you did?" Rey can feel the ugly monster of jealousy rearing its head in her chest. "Did you not kiss?" 

"Yeah, but she's not as good as you." 

That made her incredibly happy. "Really?" 

Ben propped himself up on his elbows, staring Rey right in the eyes when he said, "And you're hotter." 

"Am I?" She felt her cheeks going red, burning with a mix of shyness and giddiness. "Tell me more." 

"I can't have you like I want to have you," he said, taking her hand in his. "You're still so young." 

"You can have me," assured Rey. 

"Are you sure?" 

She nodded. "More than sure." 

He pulled her down to him, her limbs moved on their own accord and splayed over her cousin's body like she was a rag doll. She straddled his lap, rubbing her clothed pussy against his naked erection. 

"Will you show me how to make you feel good?" She asked, kissing his cheeks then the tip of his nose. 

Ben's hands slithered down her back, closing around the globes of her ass. He squeezed. "Yes," he breathed into her mouth. "Take these off," he pinched the fabric of her tank top with his fingers. 

She pulled her shirt off, loving the way Ben's eyes took her in. His hands followed right after, exploring the curve of her ribs and the valley between her small breasts, she covered herself up feeling self conscious. 

"They're small," she explained when he tried to pull her hands away. 

"You're perfect, Rey," he said with conviction. "Let me see you." 

He peeled her hands away, giving him a free view of her perky breasts. To show her how much he appreciated the view, he latched into one of her tits and started sucking. She threw her head back, loving the feel of his lips and tongue around her nipple. 

Next article of clothing to go was her shorts, followed shortly by the cotton panties she always wore. Rey wasn't bald like some girls Ben had been with, but she was just as perfect if not more. He slid down her body, pulling her lower lips apart to look at her tight little hole. 

"Fuck," he mumbled, "this is so hot." 

Rey mewled when he buried his face on her pussy, lapping her up greedily like she was his favorite flavor of ice cream. She was the first girl he went down with, Kaydel and some other experiences he had only ever let him touch them over their clothes or rub their clits if they were feeling generous. They didn't have any qualms about giving him head or hand jobs, or letting him touch their boobs, but that's as far as they ever went. 

His little cousin was different. She knew how to please him, always had known. That's why she's perfect, and it's a fucking shame that they're related and can't have a normal relationship where they meet each other's parents and go on dates. They already know each other's parents because they're all family and their "dates" are family outings where Ben can't hold her hand or kiss her in the dark cinema room. 

He licked her until she was muffling her screams on his pillow, the skin of her chest was flushed and pretty with glistening sweat. He circled her clit with his thumb while he licked her lips and plunged his tongue inside her hole, soon enough she was coming apart in his hands. He'd never been harder. 

"Ben, that was -- " she tried to say, gasping for air. 

"I know, sweetheart," he said, climbing back up her body and planting a kiss on her rosy lips. "Do you want to try taking my dick?" 

She nodded fervently, already wrapping her legs around his hips and pulling him closer to where he wanted to be. But he needed to be careful, he knew that Rey already had her period, which made her more than capable of having babies. 

"I know where my parents keep their condoms," he told her, kissing her forehead before rushing out of his room and into his parents room. 

Thankfully, it was early in the night and they would -- if he was lucky -- be out for a good time. Ben took three condoms and ran back to his room, hoping that they wouldn't notice some were missing. Rey was waiting for him on his bed, legs spread wide and a hand touching one of her breasts. 

She watched him roll a condom down his dick, transfixed by the movement of his hands. "Ready?" He askee, cutting her out of her reverie. 

Rey's lovely hazel eyes looked up, she was so pretty it hurt. "Yes," she whispered softly. 

Ben climbed into bed, his knees dipping the mattress beneath him, Rey fit right between his legs, her own splayed wide and wrapped around his hips as he settled the head of his dick into the entrance of her body. 

Her lower lips gripped him, hot and sticky. It felt so good he could pass out, he could only imagine what it would feel like to have his entire dick enveloped in her scorching heat. In his hurry to find out, he pushed a little too roughly and Rey cried out in pain, huffing and puffing at his weight crushing her tiny body. 

"Careful," she whispered, lips next to his ear. 

"Sorry." He tentatively pushed in again, this time a little slower and gentler. His dick moved an inch more into her pussy, he sighed at the heavenly sensation, burying his face on her neck to kiss the pulsing vein there. 

Her hands found their way to the nape of his head, trailing circles with her nails that sent shivers down his spine. Ben pushed more and more, looking into Rey's face as he slowly fed his dick into her pussy. She looked beautiful, all red cheeks and mouth hanging open in a seductive "O". Pain and pleasure mingled in her features, she was the picture of his most depraved, dark dreams. 

When he bottomed out, they sighed together. 

"Good?" She asked, pulling him impossibly closer. He could feel her heartbeat against his own. 

He let out a chuckle. "You have no idea." 

He moved, dragging his dick out of her clinging heat and back in. She moaned, eyes wide at the new sensation. He matched her sounds of pleasure in the next stroke, and they only got louder from there. 

"So. Tight." Ben said through gritted teeth, focusing really hard not to come too early. 

Rey made beautiful sounds under him, meeting his thrusts with her hips and kissing him like a feral animal, biting his lip and raking nails down his back. He loved the ferocity that she was showing him, it felt like she was trying to claim him. 

"Make me come again," she said, pulling his hair. 

He brought his thumb to the little hood over her pussy, the one he had rubbed countless times before. He remembered the first time he had touched her down there, he had just shown her a porn video of a guy doing the same to some woman. She was twelve and he was fifteen, at the height of his horny phase. 

She had let him rub her, even let him put one finger inside her tight little pussy. He thought he would come in his pants. How far they had come since then. 

Ben circled her clit now, never stopping his unrelenting pace, and watched as she broke under his ministrations. Her legs trembled and her eyes rolled to the back of her head, she didn't scream when she came, he had learned that already, instead her mouth dropped open in a silent scream of pleasure and she panted heavily after the high wore off. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Her pussy clenched around him as she came, her hands tried to grab at him but he was kneeling over her and her limbs were putty in his grasp. Seeing her like that and feeling her pussy walls milking his dick was enough to tip him off the edge, his sack slapped loudly against her pussy as he buried himself impossibly deeper into her. 

His grunts were loud, muffled by her hair. She clung to him, feet pushing his butt even deeper. 

Rey trailed a finger down his spine, making him shiver. 

"How'd that felt?" 

He pushed into his elbows, looking down at her. "Fucking amazing." 

She smiled, running her hands through his hair which was probably a mess already. "I like you inside me," she said. 

Ben jokingly pushed his dick inside, it wasn't as hard as it had been anymore but the feeling was still so good and he felt like he could be ready to go again very soon. She yelped in surprise, then giggled. 

"You're my first," he told her, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Always will be." 

Rey kisses him. "You too." 

They stayed there, in each other's arms until Ben noticed the time and went to take a shower with Rey. They came out clean and proper, perfectly innocent looking when they settled into the living room couch to watch a movie. 

Their parents came home and smiled when they saw the cousins together at the couch, they'd always been so close. Rey waved Ben goodbye and all he could think about was how he wanted to kiss her, his parents went up to their bedroom and he heard their door close. 

He still had two condoms. For Rey's next visits, but he would need to start buying his own if he didn't want to alert his parents. 

He would take care of everything. Rey had nothing to worry about. 

When he rested his head on the pillow that night, he could still smell what he and Rey had done. He would need to clean these sheets, though he hated to think about wiping her scent away. His thoughts revolved around his little cousin and when he would see her again, how he would make her scream when they next meet. 

He dreamed about the future, living under the same roof and having each other whenever they pleased. Away from this city and their families who would never accept their relationship. He would love nothing more than that. 

To play house with his cousin. 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if something else needs tagging, hope you enjoyed this little sinful story 🥰


End file.
